


never be the same

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon is getting married today.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Yasmin Le Bon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	never be the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tambsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/gifts).



> an emotional one for the prompt “I told you not to fall in love with me” on tumblr. thank you for requesting Cal!

_ December 1985 _

It isn’t often Nick finds himself stepping out into torrential rain without an umbrella to shield him. His black locks are already getting soaked and his makeup is starting to run, as he follows after Simon.

“Simon, wait. _Please_.”

Nick’s heart is thumping wildly in his chest, spreading adrenaline from his fingers to his toes. It’s so intense it almost hurts. It aches, and Simon’s sad ocean blue gaze doesn’t help.

In the next moment, he’s being pulled into an embrace that could almost put his shattered heart back together, mending all the damage done. _Almost_.

Almost is a funny thing.

Nick clings to Simon, as the rain comes down heavier. He wants to hide in his coat and never come out, perhaps bury his face there and cry. He doesn’t even know if he’s crying now, the rainwater in his eyes just like tears.

He feels Simon squeeze him, even lift him up off the ground a bit. If this was a normal day, Nick would smile, maybe even giggle.

Today is not a normal day.

“I have to go, Nick. I’m sorry,” Simon tells him, pulling away. He keeps Nick at arm’s length, a hand resting on his shoulder. “Really, I am.”

Nick shakes his head, still not believing this is real. It’s much too real to process. “No, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Simon’s mouth opens and closes, fighting to find the right words. “I told you, it’s complicated.”

A sob crawls up Nick’s throat. He swallows it, shaking his head again. “You...” he trails off, water dripping down his face. “It’s not. You’ve made your choice.”

“We’ll still be together after this, in Arcadia. In Duran. I’m not leaving you.”

“Yes, but it won’t be the same.”

Simon grips Nick’s shoulder tighter, then lets go. “I told you not to fall in love with me, Nick.”

Those words make the aching turn into a stinging, and Nick wants nothing more than to disappear. Simon doesn’t draw away. Nick inches closer. He tilts his head up, grabs his coat, and pulls him in.

Their lips meet in a wet kiss, tears and rain mixing, like a potion for the lovelorn. It hurts and it hurts badly, even when Simon kisses him back. It’s not forever. It can’t be forever.

Simon is getting married today. Yasmin will take his last name.

It’s over, it’s really over this time.

Even when Simon pulls away, Nick keeps his eyes closed, as if that will save him from what he fears the most. It won’t. Of course it won’t. Though it hurts, he can pretend.

Nick opens them when he feels a hand on his cheek. Simon is wiping away the eyeliner there, black smearing with every gentle swipe of his fingertips. He wants to beg Simon to stay, to not marry Yasmin, but he can’t do that to him. He needs to let him go.

It hurts like hell. It’s what he has to do.

“Fuck, are you crying?” Simon asks, looking into Nick’s eyes.

“What do you think, Simon? Are you?”

“I am.”

The pleas are on the tip of Nick’s tongue, words like _please stay, don’t leave me here,_ and _I need you_. The words don’t come out. They can’t.

“I really have to go. I’m sorry.”

Nick holds his breath, for fear of saying those words. He wants to scream.

“Stop apologizing,” he begins a few moments later, “and go.”

Simon takes his hand off his cheek, eyeliner and mascara still staining his fingers. He looks reluctant as he backs away, which hurts to see.

“I’ll see you soon, alright?”

Nick swallows another sob. “I’ll see you.”

He watches him walk away, pushing his soaked hair away from his face. He’ll see him again, of course, but things won’t be the same.

They’ll never be the same.


End file.
